falloutequestriafandomcom-20200223-history
Geri (Misfits)
|race = Diamond Dog |sex = Male |faction = Red Light Orphans |family = Mother - Deceased |statusintro = Alive |eyes = Emerald Green}} Geri is a Cyber-Diamond Dog that Snakebite Tourniquet meets. Geri lives in Red Light and was first met working/assisting in Meshing Gears mechanic/repair shop. History Backstory Geri's mother another Diamond Dog was killed when Geri was little more than a pup. She died near Red Light, her collar was taken by The Don, an infamous pony who had a fascination with rare and bizarre objects, which he would keep in his menagerie. Geri grew up as an orphan within Red Light, growing up in the Cistern orphanage. Geri performs various odd jobs around Red Light, doing his best to help the Cistern orphanage and repay them for their kindness. Present Day Geri was first encountered in Snakebite's old friend, Meshing Gears shop. Geri assists Gears in repairing the P.R.A Pipbuck attachment for Snakebite. Geri is later seen being attacked by a group of thugs, Snakebite and Runs Wild chase them off and give Geri a healing potion. In gratitude, Geri leads them both to the Cistern orphanage to introduce them as friends, soon afterwords a group of mercenaries began breaking into the orphanage. The mercenaries were lead by an infamous Bounty Hunter, known as Shining Armour. Geri used his expertise in home-made explosives to assist in fighting the mercenaries and killing Shining Armour. Geri later took some of the parts from Shining's power armour to repair his own cybernetic arm. The bounty hunters ended up in the Cistern, looking for Geri who had stolen his mother's collar back from The Don. The Matron, a ghoul who runs the Cistern, instructs Geri to leave since he has undoubtedly drawn The Don's attention to the Cistern and it's orphanage. Geri prepares to leave Red Light with Snakebite, hoping to lead The Don's hired soldiers away from Red Light. Snakebite was captured on route to meet up with him. Geri and Runs Wild come to The Don's home and rescue Snakebite from his imprisonment. Geri was setting up an ambush for a Griffin/Talon guard but it proved unnecessary as The Don was killed before he had the chance. Geri assists the orphans with securing the sewers beneath Red Light and plants an explosive device underneath Lord Zeal's trebuchet via tunneling, during his assault on Red Light. Geri still intends to leave Red Light after the battle with Zeal. Traits Personality Geri is a very kindhearted and helpful Diamond Dog. He assists Meshing Gears in his workshop, seemingly for free and does his best to help the orphans, living within the Cistern. He deeply cares about his deceased mother and went out of his way to reclaim her collar from The Don's collection. Geri is also very loyal and assisted in rescuing Snakebite and helping to protect Red Light. Abilities Geri is very skilled with his paws/hands. He can repair numerous technological components and machines, which is essential for him, given his Cyborg nature. Geri has a cybernetic arm which has a built in device for detonating explosives. Geri himself is very skilled with explosives, able to craft together grenades, large explosives and recognize simple yet deadly mines being laid out around Red Light by Zeal's army. Geri, like other Diamond Dogs and Hellhounds, is very good at tunneling. Equipment Geri is shown wearing a vest made from gecko skin which has camouflaging properties. Geri also carries explosives and components to make explosives on his person. Geri is shown wielding a shotgun as his preferred firearm. Geri has a cybernetic arm which is undoubtedly stronger than a regular arm. The cybernetic limb also has a detonator built in, so Geri can rig up explosives and detonate them remotely. Notes *Geri is a Cybernetic Diamond Dog like the Sand Dogs in Project Horizons *It is possible he is related to them in some way, given his cybernetic arm *Geri was part of a group of Diamond Dogs who were killed suggesting there may be other packs of Diamond Dog survivors Category:Characters Category:Misfits Main Characters Category:Diamond Dogs Category:Cyborgs